marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mindless Ones
WWII During World War II, Captain America and Sgt. Nick Fury joined forces to take out the hated Red Skull, who has stolen a mysterious secret weapon! But when the Nazi booty triggers a gateway to the Dark Dimension, Cap and Fury find themselves face-to-face with with a group of Mindless ones. Doctor Strange During a fight Between Dormammu and Doctor Strange the Mindless Ones mystical barrier was destroyed and they escaped. Dr. Strange then helps seal them back in their place, and as gratitude, Dormammu is bound to a promise not to invade the Earth's dimension. Dr. Strange used the Mindless ones again to keep Dormammu busy long enough for Strange to bind Baron Mordo and his minions in molecules. With Mordo defeated and having restored order to the Dark Dimension, Dormammu began to wonder who caused the Mindless Ones to get out. Dormammu learned that it was Clea who had released the Mindless Ones during his previous attack on Dr. Strange. The Avengers While trying to stop Dormammu's invasion of Earth the Avengers and the Defenders had to fight through an army of Mindless Ones as they progress deeper into the Dark Dimension. G'uranthic Guardia Later using a combined spell between Strange and Clea, the G'uranthic Guardian itself and the Mindless ones, the two heroes succeed, and the power stolen is transferred into Clea. Thor Thor battled a horde of Mindless Ones summoned by Loki. Sleepwalker When Spider-Man was sent to the Dark Dimension by a portal he was attacked by a group of Mindless Ones. Sleepwalker and Darkhawk tried to rescue their friend, but the Mindless Ones followed him through the portal leading back to Earth. Working together they are able to return them to the Dark Dimension Faltine Other beings have made use of Mindless Ones as minions, including the lesser Faltine Rorkannu Rorkannu was summoned by the Beyond Corporation as a way of 'renting' mindless ones, Rorkannu agreed for the paltry sum of a hundred Earth dollars and the Suicide Girls. After defeating his Mindless Ones, Rorkannu was beaten badly by The Captain and Monica Rambeau. Cable & Deadpool ... Mighty Avengers ... Captain Britain and MI-13 ... Original Sin A Mindless One was seen battling the Thing and Spider-Man in downtown New York City. During the brawl, the Mindless One pulled out the Ultimate Nullifier to use on them as he seemed to have developed self-awareness, but turned it around and shot himself in the head cause he couldn't handle the thought of sin. S.H.I.E.L.D. ... Secret Wars ... Alternate Realities 2010s Marvel Animated Universe (Earth-12041) On Earth-12041, Dormammu and his army of Mindless Ones attempted to break through the barrier between Earth and the Dark Dimension. He caught Doctor Strange, but lost in a battle between him and Doctor Strange, A-Bomb and Hulk. He instead hide in Doctor Strange amulet and escaped in to the real world but defeated by the heroes. On Halloween, the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. encounter the Howling Commandos who where sent their to arrest them. However they change of plans when they end up helping them prevent Dormammu from breaking into Earth's dimension and turning all of humanity into Mindless Ones. Dormammu used Cloak to serve as a gateway for the Mindless Ones to invade Earth. Due to the Infinity Gems, the Mindless Ones emerged from the portal with Dormammu. They were sent back to their dimension by Black Widow using the powers of the Infinity Gems. The Mindless ones later returned under the command of the Red Skull, who made a pact with Dormammu to defend himself from the Mad Titan; Thanos. Super Hero Squad Show (Earth-91119) On Earth-91119, the Super Hero Squad went to Dr. Strange for help, but Strange tricked them into battling the dread Dormammu and his Mindless Ones. It seemed a wayward fractal was stuck in the Eye of Agamotto. The team had to free Dr. Strange from the fractal's influence, defeat Dormammu and rescue the city from an army of Mindless Ones. Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers (Earth-TRN413) On Earth-TRN413, Loki summoned the of Mindless Ones to fight the Avengers and other heroes. 2099 They passed through a portal into the Four Freedoms Plaza and were sent back to the Dark Dimension by Dr. Strange . Humorverse The reality of Earth-9047 is home to its own equivalent of the Mindless Ones. Earth X The past history of the Mindless Ones on Earth-9997 presumably mirrors that of their Earth-616 counterparts. In recent history, they were unleashed upon the Earth dimension when the mystical barrier over Dr. Strange's sanctum was smashed open when Thor took Clea to Asgard for punishment following her betrayal of Dr. Strange. However, the Mindless Ones were still trapped in Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum due to a binding spell that Strange cast about his home prior to his betrayal. Captain America and Mar-Vell briefly battled them when they came to the Sanctum to collect the Book of the Vishanti, the Eye and Orb of Agamotto. They were saved by Loki who told them that the items were moved, the Book to the Siege Perilous, and the Eye and Orb to Japan with Wong and Strange. Mordo remained the Ancient One's disciple (Earth-83840) ... ... | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = The Mindless Ones have superhuman strength to an unknown degree. They fire beams of force from their single eye. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = None | TechnologyLevel = None | CulturalTraits = None | Representatives = None | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Dark Dimension Category:Doctor Strange Villains Category:Sleepwalker Villains Category:Nextwave Villains